cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Players' Guide to the Cities/Creating a Character
o.o just a note but.. I was looking through this quickly and admiring your work when I noticed the PBs and WSs. perhaps a note should be tacked on that you can't have these immediately? the way it sounds in Selecting an Archetype makes it seem like you can go and create any of the below right off the bat.. Oh! also, have you considered putting the "< The Players' Guide to the Cities" at the bottom of the pages as well? So that ppl who are following through the article can click there instead of going all the way back up.. if you want I can go through and add them to the bottoms of the subsections for you fairly quickly. =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 19:39, 9 August 2007 (EDT) :Tag added to the PB and WS entries in "Selecting an Archetype". The concept of Epic ATs is discussed either above or below (don't recall without looking), so that should handle it. :Not a bad idea to add the page links at the bottom, too. I probably won't get back to this until tomorrow at the earliest, more likely Monday, so if you want to add those, go ahead. Otherwise I'll get them the next time I'm working on the guide. --Eabrace 19:50, 9 August 2007 (EDT) :: o,o kk! got all the pages, went over them again to make sure there weren't any that went more than 3 deep, and I came up with a suggestion or two in the mean time. :: >.> 1) for the back links, some form of box around them or artistically setup bit of flare might be good to make them look better/be more obvious about what they are. :: @.@ 2) Possible insane, I know, but a template to make links that are only to different sections of the Guide and back again would be much better if they looked notably different. As it is, its very easy to wander out of the guide into the wiki proper and not know you've done so till your lost in info overload. Like I said, potential insanity to do! :: =^^= otherwise, looking good! lemmie know if there's anything else I can do to help! --Sleepy Kitty 21:33, 9 August 2007 (EDT) Just a quick note to say that the link back to the main section of the guide was missing from this particular article, so I added that quickly. Also, I was reading the other messages left here and I think a template for linking within the guide is a good idea - anyone got any ideas for that? I was thinking a box down the bottom with links to all the places in the guide would work well. A good example would be this page on the Heroes (TV show, not the game) Wiki - here. Notice the collection of links down the bottom to other pages in that category? --Gnackattack 05:50, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I guess when the move to Wikia was made and we realized we didn't still need the link at the top we removed it from both top and bottom. Oops. Will have to remember that. :The template to link the other areas of the guide is an interesting idea. I think my highest priority right now is to go through the whole guide to make sure everything is still current and take notes where things need to be updated for I12. If no one else has gotten around to playing with your suggestion before I finish, I'll look into it after that. Don't let that stop you if you want to take a crack at it, though. :) --Eabrace 10:32, 4 June 2008 (UTC)